


height difference

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss asked:<br/>a fic about their height difference. that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	height difference

He’s always been tall, a string bean, lean and long with lines of his skin and muscles to follow. He was taller than most of the people in his middle school and it continued through high school; he’s never had any problems with bullies or reaching things on the top shelf, or playing basketball. His height has always lent to the friends he’s made, the boy’s he’s (well… _dated_ isn’t the right word) been with, or getting on any sports team he’s wanted. Swimming, basketball, lacrosse.

Yeah, he’s been fortunate. Sebastian’s always been tall but it’s not until he starts dating Blaine that it really starts to matter.

He finds himself thinking about it when he least expects it, it sneaks up on him when he’s in class, or tucked in bed, usually when Blaine is in his arms. He has no idea when he became this person, this  _boy,_  this wonderful, sweet, genuinely kind and optimistic boy has completely unwound him and stitched him back together. With pieces missing but…he doesn’t miss them. Because Blaine fills the spaces.

He’s never really thought about it before, never exactly had a reason to, but he  _likes_ that Blaine is shorter than him. Sebastian likes that Blaine has to stand up on his toes to kiss him, that when they lie next to one another the other’s head can fit perfectly on his chest while his legs intertwine with his haphazardly. When they start to fool around in the shower (which is often) he likes that he can lift Blaine up into his arms and not have to worry about overcompensating for the other’s height. When Blaine is upset or he’s had a bad day, he’s able to tuck into Sebastian’s chest, his head finding a perfect place under his chin.

Sebastian knows Blaine is more than capable of taking care of himself, that he’s feisty when he needs or wants to be. But for some reason, the fact that Blaine is  _shorter_ than him, compact even, he’s sometimes overwhelmed with this vicious urge to protect him that he will never admit to anyone, ever. To keep him safe.

What he will admit is that they just sort of fit together in ways they shouldn’t.

Sebastian thinks it’s what he likes most about them.

000

Sebastian doesn’t do Christmas.

But Blaine does.

He allows him to decorate their apartment even though it’s a  _ridiculous_ commercialized holiday. The real pine tree makes him sneeze thanks to his allergies but he can’t find it in himself to take the stupid thing down because of the bright look on Blaine’s face when he surprises him with it.

There’s too many twinkle lights and the silver icicles sprinkled over the branches are somehow all over his apartment floor. They’re  _everywhere._

Sebastian always trips over the set of stupid light up snowmen outside their kitchen and he almost cancels Christmas all together when Blaine buys a set of holiday sheets for their bed.

But somehow, it all makes it worthwhile when Blaine stands on his toes with mistletoe, barely managing to get it over Sebastian’s head because of their height difference.

“You have to kiss me.” Blaine grins, his cheeks warm and pink and he smells like eggnog and cinnamon.

Sebastian shakes his head, wraps his arm around Blaine’s west and yanks him close. “I’d be kissing you anyways,” He threatens and presses his lips to the corner of his mouth. “Mistletoe or not.” He takes the small set of leaves from him, a wide grin plastered across his face as he holds it above his belt. “I suddenly really like this idea of being festive.”  

Blaine’s chuckles disappear into a kiss.

000

“Forget the Ferris wheel, I’ll win you a bear instead.” Sebastian’s hand squeezes Blaine’s but it doesn’t remove the pout from his face.

“I’ve never been too short for a ride before, it’s embarrassing.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend who’s purposely lagging behind to match his bad mood.

“It’s just one ride,” He tries to assure him, pausing to turn around and look at him. Blaine nods softly and runs his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles, chewing on his lower lip. “They’re too strict at this carnival. Should have known better when they wouldn’t cough up that goldfish I won.”

Blaine hums, sways on his feet a little. “You nearly put that game out of commission for throwing the ball so hard.”

Sebastian shrugs. “I wanted a damn goldfish.”

“It would have died in three days.”

“Live fast, die young. Goldfish are the rebels of the fish community.” Sebastian leans forward and presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips; it’s swift but warm. It makes the other smile. “Get that pout off your face.”

Blaine huffs as Sebastian yanks him closer and tries to tickle his side, the shorter making a few noises before eventually pushing his hands away. He’s grinning now though, just what Sebastian wanted.

He winks. “Come on, there’s a ride in the back of my car that you’re the perfect height for.” And tugs him towards the parking lot.

000

It’s been a long day and all Sebastian wants to do is go home and sleep. He can tell his boyfriend is equally exhausted, rubbing his forehead every few moments and squinting his eyes when a loud subway train roars through the tunnels. Finals week, though signaling a break is coming, is always the hardest to get through. That taste of freedom is just beyond the weekend, just after grueling tests and incredibly long papers that somehow suck the life out of you.

He and Blaine had decided it was a good idea to spend the day at the library but working a full day straight on term papers and cramming has put both of them in a cranky, sleepy mood. Blaine suggests that they skip dinner, go home and sleep and then order something when they both wake up and feel more human.

It’s a great idea. They just have to get home first.

“Headache?” Sebastian asks softly, squeezing Blaine’s hand as the shorter lets out a soft sigh.

He nods his head silently, wincing as another subway (of course not the one they need) barrels through the station. Sebastian hums, tugging Blaine into his chest with a gentle kiss to his forehead, his hand working it’s way down and up his spine.

He plays with a few of his curls, massaging his scalp because he knows that helps before their train stops in front of them. Finally.

Blaine pulls away, yawns, and makes his way onto the subway. Of course there’s no seats available and they’re crammed into a small space between the doors and a metal bar.

“You look dead on your feet.” Sebastian says, taking Blaine’s shoulder bag from him as the doors close.

“I  _feel_ it.” He mumbles, rubbing his forehead again.

Sebastian pulls him close again, tucking his head into his neck and wrapping an arm around him while the other holds onto the bar next to them.

“I’ll have you know you’re the hottest zombie around these parts.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh at that, warm breath speckling against the other’s neck. He slides his arms around him, his one hand sneaking underneath Sebastian’s backpack and under the material of his shirt to feel the warm skin of his lower back. His tilts his head down, forehead pressed into his collarbone.

Sebastian leans down and kisses his shoulder, exhaustion pulling on his entire body, wants nothing more than to be the person that’s leaning on  _Blaine_ instead of vice versa. But when he feels Blaine start to kiss his collarbone, nose dipping along his sternum, he smiles.

Because, really, he wouldn’t want this any other way.

000

Blaine is devastated when his aunt dies.

He’s never seen him like this before, so broken down, so lost, so disconnected from the world around him. Blaine’s always been a warm person, optimistic even though Sebastian can’t see the point in why, friendly, kind and genuine in a way that Sebastian  _physically_ can’t be.

He knows death is hard but it hits Blaine harder then he expects it to.

Sebastian knows Blaine better than anyone, he always takes hard hits and turns them around, finds a positive way to take things in stride. But this has shaken him off balance, he hadn’t seen it coming and it completely drains him, pulls everything warm and optimistic right out of his very being.

He’s retreated to his bed the day of the funeral. They were supposed to be gone ten minutes ago but he can’t manage to get Blaine up to shower and he’s not going to force him.

“We have to go.” He says gently, but he’s making no move to get out of the sheets.

Blaine just shudders and shakes his head, can barely open his mouth to talk the grief is so tightly wound around his ribcage. “I can’t. I can’t do this.”

Sebastian sighs softly, runs a hand over Blaine’s curls, gently tucks them behind his ear. “Yes you can, you’re the strongest person I know.”

His lower lip wobbles, tears pooling in his eyes and down his cheeks. “I don’t f-feel very strong right now.” He hiccups.

Something swells protectively in Sebastian’s chest, concern etched onto his features as he leans forward and pulls Blaine into his arms. He shushes him quietly as he feels his tears seep into his t-shirt, hands clinging to him and holding him tight. He rocks him into his embrace, exactly where he belongs. Right in the home that is his arms, his chin resting against his head of mismatched curls.

000

One of the many things Sebastian has come to love about Blaine (past the heated kisses and  _amazing_ blowjobs and their Marvel movie marathons) is that he likes to wake up early and cook breakfast. Sebastian’s never been a morning person, not exactly, he likes his sleep.

And he likes that he can wake up to the smell of pancakes or waffles, sometimes omelets or French toast, whatever Blaine’s in the mood for that day.

He’s usually exploring some sort of recipe that he’s found online and if Sebastian falls a little bit more in love with him each time he wakes up to find him in his boxer briefs, shirt off, flipping pancakes—well, no one’s more the wiser.

Blaine looks over his shoulder as Sebastian wanders into the room, running a hand through his hair. “Morning.”

Sebastian hums in response, not able to get a few words out before he’s had coffee. He pulls a mug from the cabinet and pours himself a large cup, taking a long sip before adding cream and sugar. “What are you making?”

“Cinnamon crumble pancakes.” He grins. “Icing is optional but I figured why not.”

Sebastian’s eyes travel over Blaine’s toned chest, gaze settling on his soft tummy before smirking. “I can think of a few better things to do with that icing.”

“Hush.” Blaine scolds playfully, scrunching his nose at him. “After breakfast. I’ve been working all morning, we’re not ruining it because you can’t control your libido.”

He grins, nipping at Blaine’s jaw with a few kisses and his teeth. “Then you should stop teasing my sex drive by cooking breakfast in just your boxer briefs.”

Blaine squawks as Sebastian snaps the elastic of his underwear against his ass and swats him away. “Do you need to be sent out of the kitchen until I’m done?”

Sebastian laughs. “Alright, alright,” He puts his hands up. “Best behavior. Promise.”

The other rolls his eyes and hums as he turns his attention back to the batter next to the stove, stirring it thoughtfully before adding more homemade cinnamon crumble. Sebastian watches him a moment, leaning against the counter as he sips his coffee. His eyes trace the lines of his muscles of his back, taking in the beauty marks speckled against the skin. He controls himself and doesn’t kiss them even though he wants to.

But  _because_ Sebastian is taller he wraps his arms around him from behind and dips his nose and mouth against his shoulder, lips teasing at his neck.

Blaine turns his head and steals a kiss. And breakfast is postponed for the next hour and a half. 


End file.
